List of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic DVDs
This list consists of all the DVD releases centered on the TV series, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. '''iTunes Synopsis: '''Twilight Sparkle may be the smartest unicorn in Equestria, but there's more to life than learning magic. So Princess Celestia sends her to Ponyville on a mission to make friends. There, she meets Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy. In all off their exciting adventures together, the ponies learn important lessons about friendship, as they discover that friendship is the most powerful magic of all. Prototype DVDs The first two official DVDs sold in limited stores were "Celebration at Canterlot" (August 2011) and "Adventures in Ponyville" (October 2011). The first DVD includes the episodes The Ticket Master and Suited for Success, while the second one includes three episodes: Swarm of the Century, Sonic Rainboom and The Cutie Mark Chronicles, and a Family Game Night episode. Celebrationatcanterlotdvd front.jpg|"Celebration at Canterlot" front cover Celebrationatcanterlotdvd back.jpg|"Celebration at Canterlot" back cover Adventuresinponyvilledvd.jpg|"Adventures in Ponyville" front cover Adventuresinponyvilledvd back.jpg|"Adventures in Ponyville" back cover Volume DVDs #The Friendship Express (February 28, 2012) #Royal Pony Wedding (August 7, 2012) #Adventures in the Crystal Empire (December 4, 2012) #Pinkie Pie Party (January 29, 2013) #Princess Twilight Sparkle (April 30, 2013) #A Pony for Every Season (November 19, 2013) #A Dash of Awesome (March 25, 2014) #The Keys of Friendship (July 29, 2014) #Spooktacular Pony Tales (September 9, 2014) #Adventures of the Cutie Mark Crusaders (February 24, 2015) #Cutie Mark Quests (June 30, 2015) #Games Ponies Play (September 29, 2015) #Winter Vacation (October 6, 2015) #Friends Across Equestria (March 1, 2016) #Friends and Family (June 7, 2016) #Soarin' Over Equestria (August 2, 2016) #Everypony's Favorite Frights (August 30, 2016) #Exploring the Crystal Empire (February 7, 2017) #Twilight and Starlight (May 30, 2017) #Fluttershy (September 12, 2017) #Holiday Hearts (October 3, 2017) #Spring into Friendship (February 13, 2018) #Applejack (May 8, 2018) #Rarity (July 17, 2018) #Pony Trick or Treat (September 4, 2018) #The Best Gift Ever (November 26, 2018) #Hearts and Hooves (January 1, 2019) Despite being Season 7 DVDs, the Spring into Friendship and Applejack DVDs do not have any episodes from Season 7. Complete Season Boxset DVDs *Season One (December 4, 2012) *Season Two (May 14, 2013) *Season Three (February 4, 2014) *Season Four (December 2, 2014) *Season Five (July 12, 2016) *Season Six (November 7, 2017) *Season Seven (October 9, 2018) DVDs in other countries Gallery My Little Pony Season 2 Vol. 1 Thai DVD.jpg|Season 2 Vol. 1 (Thai) My Little Pony Season 2 Vol. 2 Thai DVD.jpg|Season 2 Vol. 2 (Thai) My Little Pony Season 2 Vol. 3 Thai DVD.jpg|Season 2 Vol. 3 (Thai) My Little Pony Season 2 Vol. 4 Thai DVD.jpg|Season 2 Vol. 4 (Thai) My Little Pony Season 2 Vol. 5 Thai DVD.jpg|Season 2 Vol. 5 (Thai) My Little Pony Season 2 Vol. 6 Thai DVD.jpg|Season 2 Vol. 6 (Thai) My Little Pony Season 2 Korean DVD Boxset.png|Season 2 Korean DVD Boxset My Little Pony Season 3 Korean DVD.png|Season 3 Korean DVD Boxset My Little Pony Season 4 Korean DVD.jpg|Season 4 Korean DVD Boxset Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:DVD